Anne of York: The Plantagenet's Rose
by RichardIII1955
Summary: When Richard, Duke of Gloucester, is sent to Middleham castle, he meets Anne Neville, his cousin's youngest daughter. Between them, a strong friendship soon blossoms into love. But when tides turn, separation splits them apart. Can they be reunited again?
1. Chapter 1

Richard and Anne

(Anti-Shakespere)

"Richard, George, this is the Earl of Warwick and his daughters, Isabelle and Anne."

It was 1460 and Edward IV was introducing his two youngest brothers, the Duke of Gloucester and the Duke of Clarence, to their cousin, Richard Neville, who they would be living with for the majority of their youth, and his daughters, Anne and Isabelle.

A young boy stepped forward and bowed low. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, cousin, girls. I'm George and I'm very grateful for meeting you. All of you."

The Earl of Warwick nodded. "It's my pleasure to meet you, your grace," He smiled.

Now only Richard had to introduce himself. But, unlike his brother, he looked at Edward before stepping forward, bowed low to his cousin, grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I am grateful for meeting you, cousin."

He then went over to the girls and bowed low. He grabbed each of their hands and kissed them too. "I am grateful for meeting you too, Anne, Isabelle."

He stepped backwards and bowed low again. "I am Richard and I too am extremely grateful for meeting you all."

He stepped backwards and joined his brothers, who both looked surprised. The Earl of Warwick looked stunned. "Your hospitality is much graciously received, your grace," he informed.

Edward smiled. "I am glad that my brothers introduced themselves to you and your lovely daughters so well, Warwick."

Warwick smiled back. "Your brothers are a pleasure to meet, Edward. You must be very proud of them."

"I am."

Warwick leaned forward and whispered in the King's ear, softly. "Especially young Richard..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you favour him the most." Warwick grinned.

"I love both of my brothers, Warwick, EQUALLY."

"But didn't you notice how he looked at you before introducing himself to me?"

"Yes, but..." Edward stuttered.

"He wanted to impress you, he WANTS to be just like you!"

"He does? But what about George?"

"George want to be like you too, Ned, but Dickon is the youngest and smallest. George is stronger. He wants to amount to something!"

"That'll be me?"

"Yes!"

The 18 year old king thought hard for a moment, before nodding seriously.

"Ok, Warwick."

He turned to his brothers, who were talking amongst themselves, he smiled.

"Boys..."

They stopped talking and turned to their only brother.

"I'm going now but mother and I will see you soon. Be good for your cousin and his daughters, ok?"

"Yes Edward."

"Come, give your brother a hug."

The boys lined up in age order.

George came first.

"Goodbye George, look after Richard, ok?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Richard came last.

"Goodbye Richard. Be nice to George"

He leaned forward and whispered in his youngest brother's ear.

"And be brave..."

He hugged Richard more lovingly than he did with George.

As he pulled away, he noticed that Richard had a very determined face.

"Yes, Ned, I won't let you down, I promise."

The King smiled. He ruffled Richard's head before doing the same with George. "Be nice to Warwick and his daughters, yes?"

"Yes, Ned." the boys responded.

"Ok. Thank you, for taking them in, Warwick."

" My pleasure, Ned."

Edward turned and walked out of the room, leaving the young dukes alone.

For Richard and his brother, however, living here would change Warwick and his daughter's lives, forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later...

"Can't catch me!"

"Yes, I can!"

George and Richard ran through the meadow gardens, laughing as they chased each other. Eventually, George pounced on his younger brother and they went rolling in the grass. Richard pushed his brother off him and looked at himself in horror before leaping to his feet and rubbing his hands down his suit. He glared at George angrily.

"George, you idiot, you got grass all over me!"

"So?"

"So? This is my best suit!"

"Why are you bothered?"

"Because we're being introduced to the Lord Chamberlain,that's why!"

"Shoot!"

"Hey, boys?" a voice piped up, quietly.

Richard and George turned to see a young girl walking towards them.

"Ahh, cooties! It's a cootie monster! Hide me, Dickton!"

George squealed and hid behind his younger brother, who angrily pushed him away.

"Don't be mean. We are their guests!" he hissed in George's ear.

Richard stepped forward and took the girl's hand. He kissed it, gently.

"Greetings, Anne," he bowed.

Anne curtsied, "Hello Richard. Hello George."

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What happened to your suit, Richard?" she asked.

Richard blushed. "George and I were playing tag and he leapt at me, we landed in the grass. I got covered in it."

Anne nodded.

"Do you want to play with us?" he asked.

"Maybe later..."

Richard's face fell. "Okay." he sighed, sadly.

Anne smiled. "I came to collect you, actually. Father wants to introduce you to the Lord Chamberlain."

"Sure!" Richard chirped, grinning. His face then fell. "But what about my suit, it's ruined!"

He glared at George. "Thanks to my brother here..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Anne linked her arm with Richard's and lead him and George back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"This way, quickly."

Anne and Richard were in the house and were trying to get to his room without her father spotting them, which was hard. VERY hard.

George had gone to distract Warwick while the two had gone to get a new suit for Richard.

Anne lead the boy up the stairs and down the corridor. She opened his door and told him to wait. She then came back with a brand new suit and went outside to wait but Richard stopped her.

"I want to thank you. For the suit."

"It's no problem, Richard."

"But I still want to thank you..."

He hugged her.

"Thank you..."


	4. Chapter 4

"My Lord, I would like to introduce to you, George, Duke of Clarence and Richard, Duke of Gloucester." Warwick said to the Lord Chamberlain.

The Lord Chamberlain bowed. "My lords. It is an honour to meet the King's brothers." he said gracefully.

"It is an honour for us to meet our brother's firm friend and advisor." Richard nodded, bowing back to him.

Warwick smiled. "Shall we tend to business, my lord?" he asked.

The Chamberlain nodded. "It will be a pleasure..." the two walked away, arm in arm.

George and Richard looked at each other and raised their eyebrows before bursting into laughter. George bowed to Richard, "Oh my lord, what a idiot you look!" he mimicked. Richard bowed, playing along. "Oh my lord, what a pleasure to be flattered by your words, may I say like wise?" he mimicked in a posh voice. The two grinned and burst into laughter again.

Just then, everyone started to dance. The two boys looked at each other, wondering what to do when suddenly, Isabel grabbed George from behind. George turned around and gasped in shock, clutching his chest. "Jesus, Isabel! You practically frightened me to death there!" he cried.

Isabel grinned, bouncing around like a hyper kangaroo. "Come on George!" she chirped. "Let's dance!"

George shuffled nervously on his feet, looking down at his feet. "Uh, I'm not really the dancing type..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No, I really couldn't-"

Isabel grabbed his hand.

"Ok, I guess I could- Wahhh!"

The poor boy couldn't finish his sentence. Isabel had practically pulled him onto the dance floor, almost knocking him off his feet.

Richard grinned. "Have fun, George!" he jeered

"I am so going to kill you for this!" George called back, shaking his fist at his younger brother.

Gloucester rolled his eyes but looked shocked when his brother grinned back at him. He felt a shiver race down his spine as his brother mouthed "Look to your left..."

Richard slowly turned his head to his left. He gasped.

Anne was standing there, her hand intertwined with his. She smiled sweetly at him. "Would you like to dance with me, Richard?" she asked.

For once, Richard's mouth wouldn't work at all. It had gone dry.

"Uhhh, erm, jee, gosh, golly..." he stuttered as he felt a blush rise quickly to his face.

Anne still smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to." she said.

Richard shook his head. "Err- I mean no. I'll dance with you. In fact, i'd love to!"

Anne smiled even more. Richard grinned back. He bowed to her. "Would you care to join me for this dance, Lady Anne?" he offered in his best voice, grinning up at her.

Anne curtsied. "It would be my pleasure, Richard of Gloucester."

Richard stood up straight and held out his hand, smiling. Anne smiled back at him, took his hand and together, they stepped out onto the dance floor.

The two linked hands and began to follow the lead of the people as they spun around together, not noticing the jeering they were getting from Richard's older brother.

"Look at the lovebirds! Dumbstruck! Go on, Dickon, kiss her!"

George jeered, pointing at the young couple and laughing.

Isabel glared at George and punched him hard on the arm, much to his surprise and discomfort. "Don't tease them, George, it's not nice!"

George rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

He turned and pointed to the two again.

"Richard and Anne, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes Dickon in a baby's carage!"

The young duke burst into laughter again, earning him another punch from Isabel.

"Hey, I think it's cute!" Isabel cried, looking at her sister happily.

"Well I don't!"

"That's cause your immature!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

The two quarelled until they were silenced by some servants, telling them that if they didn't stop, then they would be sent to bed immediately. George and Isabel reluctantly agreed but secretly mimed the words behind their backs, giggling.

Over on the dance floor, Richard and Anne danced. Their feet moved swiftly across the dance floor and unknown to them, a crowd was forming around them, clapping them on.

At first, none of them noticed. But then Anne briefly looked around and blushed nervously. "Richard, everyone's watching us." she whispered nervously, looking at Richard with eyes wide in embarrassment.

Richard smiled at her and lowered his eyebrows, grinning. "Don't pay attention to them, Anne. It's just you and me right now..."

That made Anne blush even harder.

Richard smiled at her and the two spun around together in time to the beat, never taking their eyes off each other. Their hands were tightly held in each others.

Richard then suddenly spun and pulled Anne towards him as the song ended.

Anne, however, lost her balance and fell right onto Richard, knocking him onto the floor...

The song slowly drew to an eerie silence as the crowd stared at the dumbstruck couple. Anne's hands were tightly clenched together and slowly, she started to open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Richard's pale pink skin next to hers. She blushed. She was close enough to kiss him! Wait a minute... She WAS kissing him! She then noticed her mouth was joined with his and Richard was blushing just as fiercely as she was! They were kissing! Her and Richard! Kissing!

Suddenly, someone pushed through the crowd and burst into laughter. "Richard and Anne, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

They didn't have to be told twice who it was laughing at them. It was George...

Richard was furious! Fuming, in fact! He felt so tempted to get up and sock George one!

But then he remembered what he was doing and he wrapped his arm tightly round Anne, he could feel her trembling in fear. It was enough to make him shake with fury himself.

Anne slowly pulled herself away from Richard. She got up, her face was pointing at the floor and her back was turned to Richard, however, he could see George's face turn to guilt in a second. Before Richard could do anything, Anne ran from the room, sobbing.

Richard could feel his heart fall. Everyone looked at George, glaring at him.

George was equally embarrassed now. He wasn't looking at anyone.

Richard could feel himself getting angrier by the second. He pulled himself up, stormed over to his brother and raised his hand, ready to strike him.

George prepared himself for the blow but was surprised when he felt nothing. He opened an eye, slightly. Richard had lowered his hand and was staring at him in disgust.

"I'm not going to hit you, George, I'm not like that..." he spat, "but I now know that I can never trust you again..."

And with that, Richard turned and ran off in the same direction Anne ran in, leaving George to face the crowd on his own...


	5. Chapter 5

Anne ran, ran harder than she ever had done before. Sobbing, she ran into her room and slammed the door before leaping onto her bed. She buried her head into the pillow. Why did George have to be so mean? Embarrassing her and Richard in front of everyone! She hadn't meant to kiss him, it was an accident! If only she hadn't lost her balance...

Richard would hate her now for embarrassing him. Her father would kill her!

Oh, how she wanted to kill George! She really did!

Just then, the door slowly opened and her sister popped her head round. "Anne?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

"No..." came the muffled reply.

Sighing, Isabel came into the room and sat down beside her upset sister. She lightly stroked her hair. "George didn't mean to embarrass you, Anne, you know how silly he can be. He didn't do it deliberately, he was just teasing."

"Say that to father!"

"Don't worry, George will be punished, never fear."

Anne sniffed and suddenly hugged her sister, burying her head into her dress. Isabel stroked her again.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Anne shook her hand but didn't say anything.

"It's Richard. Isn't it?"

Anne nodded. " He'll never want to see me again. He'll hate me!"

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Oh I beg to differ! You should have seen him when you ran off, he looked heartbroken!"

Anne gave a loud moan.

Isabel grinned. "Sorry, I'm making it worse, aren't I?"

"Just a little!"

They grinned at each other.

"But you should have seen Richard, Anne. He was furious!"

"What did he do, Bella?"

"He stormed right up to George and almost hit him!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! But he didn't instead he gave George a massive glare and ran off after you!"

"After me?"

"Yes!"

Anne seemed to be tranced. She gazed at something dreamily, as if Richard was there. "He, he cares for, for me?"

"Yes you numnut!"

Anne's expression then changed to shock. "After me? That means he'll be here at any moment!"

Isabel grinned. "Yes, he will!"

"What do I say?"

"Anything!"

" But..."

"ANYTHING!"

Before Anne could respond Isabel leaped off the bed and ran out of the door, leaving her younger sister to deal with her love life on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard!" the young boy turned round to see his best male friend run up to him.

"What is it, Francis?"

"Anne's ran away!"

"Duh, that's why I'm looking for her!"

"No, I mean she's RAN away! Out of the castle!"

"WHAT?"

"Come on!"

Following Francis, Richard ran off into the castle yard where Isabel was waiting for them.

"Dickon!" she cried when she saw him.

"Isabel! What's happened?"

"I went to check up on Anne after I saw her in her room and she wasn't there!"

"Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know!"

Richard cursed loudly. "This is all my fault!" he cried in anger, kicking at the ground.

"How is it?" Francis asked.

"I shouldn't have let her run off like that!"

"It wasn't your fault, it was George's!"

"I know!"

"Look," Isabel snapped, "Can we just find her?"

"Yes!" Richard yelled, "Let's!"

Francis snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he cried.

"What?"

"Richard..." he turned to his friend, "Is there are a place that Anne finds special? Like a place to relax?"

Richard thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Of course, how could have I forgotten?"

He turned to the pair. "Francis, go and tell Warwick, he'll do something. Isabel, search Anne's room, see if you can find any maps of any kind. ANYTHING!"

With that, he ran off in the direction of the river.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Francis called, "Where are YOU going?"

"Me?" Richard said, stopping. He turned his head. "I'm going to find my best friend..."

Before they could do anything else, Richard turned and ran off into the distance, the sunlight gleaming magnificently off his raven winged hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Anne sat down in the shade of the tree and snuggled herself in the grass. Sighing, she picked up a stone and chucked it into the nearby river. She watched it bounce several times before it disappeared into the water. She thought for a moment before leaning back into the tree.

Anne thought of what she had done. Richard would be so worried about her, wouldn't he? No, he wouldn't, he hates her, he must do...

But Isabel had told her that he cares for her. After all, he was heartbroken when she ran off, but that was her fault.

Anne picked up another stone and chucked it into the river again. "Who am I kidding, Richard doesn't even care for me, not in that way, anyway..." she mumbled.

"I knew you'd be here..."

Anne didn't move, she knew who it was. Instead, she stayed still. "Of course," she replied, "Where else would I be? You know I like to relax here."

"I know."

She heard a sigh, then the sound of light feet on the mud before he sat beside her. She felt a hand place itself warmly on hers. "Anne..." he mumbled.

She didn't turn to face him.

"Will you listen to me?"

"I am listening!"

"Well, will you at least look at me?"

She didn't do anything.

"Anne, please!"

Anne could feel her heart strings pull. She couldn't bear to hear him, let alone, see him this sad, this desperate. It made her die.

She slowly turned to face him and gasped. His eyes. They were the most dark, yet most beautiful, eyes she had ever seen. She could feel herself falling right into them.

"What is it?" he asked, seriously.

"Your, your, your eyes!"

"What about them?" he mumbled.

Anne stared at him, trying to figure out what to say. She leaned forward, searching for the answer in those dark eyes. Not finding any, she leaned backwards slightly. She looked up at him.

"They're, they're, they're..." she stuttered.

"They're?" he persisted.

"...Beautiful."

As soon as she said it, Anne turned her head away. She didn't want to face the rejection. She didn't want him to see her heartbreak in front of him.

She waited for the words that would end her life.

She could hear him snort. So he found this funny! He found her emotions funny! Anne frowned, the sadness changing quickly to anger.

"It isn't funny!" she yelled.

"I didn't say it was..."

"Well, what is it then? If it's not funny, what is it?"

"It's interesting."

"INTERESTING!"

"Yes. Interesting."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Silence. Anne huffed in annoyance and sadness. What did he mean, interesting?

"Anne?"

"What?" she snapped.

"My eyes aren't beautiful."

"No, obviously not."

"I know something that is, though."

"I don't want to know what that is." she snapped.

"Of course you don't. You wouldn't."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means..."

Anne sighed. She turned round to face him. He was sitting cross-legged, looking at her with his dark blue-grey eyes.

"Looking at me now, are you?" he said, raising an eyebrow in surprise and annoyance.

Anne frowned at him. "Yes, I am, actually."

"Not much of a surprise then, is it?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said, you know what it means."

Anne frowned even more. "Why did you follow me, Richard?"

Richard looked up at her. "Followed?" he asked.

"You know I don't like being followed."

He looked down at the stones he had been playing with.

"I didn't follow you." he stated, simply.

"More like stalked!"

"It's dangerous at night, you shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you."

They were silent for a moment, neither looking at each other, then Richard turned his gaze to her.

"I was trying to protect you."

"I know..."

Anne turned her head away again, blinking back tears.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Anne snapped.

"Doesn't look like nothing!"

"Shut up!"

"No."

Anne frowned at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Richard!"

"Why should I?"

"Go away!"

"No."

"Then I'll leave!"

Richard stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me!"

"You need me to get home."

"I've been here many times, Richard, I can easily get back."

"In the dark?"

Anne opened her mouth and closed it several times before sitting down on the ground again in defeat.

There was silence for a moment before she could feel Richard sitting down beside her again. "Anne..." he mumbled.

"Go away..."

He placed his hands on hers. "I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Leave me alone."

"Not on your own, not in the dark."

"I don't care."

Silence again. Richard sighed before getting up and walking away. Anne turned her head round at him. "Where are you going?" she snapped.

"Home..." Richard said, not looking at her. He mounted a horse he had parked nearby. "You can get back on your own..."

Anne quickly rushed to her feet. "You can't be serious!"

Richard didn't look at her. He looped his hands in the reins and glanced at her briefly.

"You don't want my help, you want to be alone, go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

He kicked the horse lightly, turned and trotted away.

Anne was gobsmacked, shocked. "I didn't mean it! Richard, come back! I'm sorry!"

But Richard was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne couldn't believe it. Richard wouldn't leave her, not in the dark. She was only 13!

How could she find her way back, in the dark? She had told him she knew her way back. She did, but she couldn't see, not in the pitch black!

She could have slapped herself. Richard was only trying to help her and she had snapped at him. She had been a bad friend. He would definitely hate her now!

Anne decided that she didn't want to stay on her own and would try to follow Richard back. She couldn't see him.

Running, she tried to see as best as she could, but all was hopeless. She looked around. She was lost. Panic filled Anne in a second. How would she get home? An owl hooted and flew past her. Anne screamed and ran in the opposite direction. She didn't look where she was going. Tripping, Anne landed hard on her stomach. Groaning, she pulled herself up and carried on running. "Ahhh!" she cried, as she tripped and fell into a bush. She tried to stand but fell again. "Richard, help!" she sobbed.

No answer.

Anne tried her best to stand. She spun as she staggered, falling into thin air. "Help!" she cried, "Help!"

She reached out and tried to grab something, her hand grasped tightly round a tree branch, she clung to it. It was then that she looked down. She wished she hadn't. Below her was a raging river, she must have gone past the quiet part by the tree she knew, now there was a raging storm.

She looked up. There was a hill, just close enough for someone to reach her if they tried. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down and up again, she couldn't hold on for much longer. Anne tried to distract herself with memories but that made it it worse, knowing that she probably wouldn't see them again.

Memories flashed through her head at once. Her mother, her father, Isabel, Francis, even George, and Richard. Richard, the boy she loved. He would never know of her love for him. It would disappear with her. Tears poured down her face as Richard's face appeared to her. She remembered all of their happy memories together and it would end with them fighting.

She remembered when she and Richard road together at Middleham, when he had protected her from teasing, when she had kissed him...

"Richard..." she whispered, "I love you..."

Then, with those words, she let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne felt motionless as she fell through the air, the background was spinning and she felt weightless. Anne closed her eyes, ready for death, when something stopped her. Had she died? Anne cracked open an eye slightly, then opened them completely. She was staring at the river but she wasn't in it. She was above it. Hadn't she let go? Something had hold of her hand. She looked up.

Richard was there. He was leaning over the hill and had a tight hold of her hand. His eyes were wide with fear and he was sweating.

"Richard..." she whispered.

Richard gave a thin smile. "Happy to see me?"

With a lot of effort, Richard was able to pull Anne back onto land. For a moment, she lay there, gasping like a fish out of water. Richard crawled over to her and lay beside her. "You okay?" he asked.

Anne turned her head to see him. "Just barely!"

"I was so worried. That was very foolish of you, Anne!"

Anne sat up. "Me? Foolish? You were the one who left me on my own in the dark!"

"If I remember rightly, you wanted too!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"I know. I heard you."

"You were there the whole time?"

"Yes. I followed you."

"Stalker!" Anne cried, punching Richard lightly on the arm.

"I am no stalker." Richard murmured, rubbing his arm, "I was looking out for you, as if I would leave you on your own in the dark!"

"You could have done."

"But I'm not like that..." Richard said, turning his gaze to her.

"No, your not." Anne nodded in agreement, before admitting, "your not like anyone I've ever met, Richard."

"I'm not am I?".

"Anyway, nobody would have cared if I disappeared..." she turned her head way, "I'm just a nobody..."

There was silence for a moment before Richard came over and sat beside her. He cupped her face in his hands and turned her to face him.

"You mean everything to me... I would have cared."

Anne could feel tears forming and Richard wiped them away with a finger. "Don't cry..." he whispered, before saying, "You want to know what I thinks beautiful?" Anne nodded.

Richard smiled and his eyes shone.

"You..."

And with those words, he gently leaned forward, and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Anne couldn't believe what was happening, she was stunned. She blinked several times in astonishment before wrapping her arms around Richard's neck. Richard leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her back. For what seemed to be the most blissful moment in their young lives, Richard and Anne glowed in the moonlight and each others company as they sat there together, oblivious to the cold.

After a while, Richard pulled away. He watched the expression on Anne's face change from surprise, shock, sadness and happiness all in one moment.

He grinned.

"I do believe that I have pleased you, madam?"

Anne grinned back at him, "Indeed."

"I shall probably be told off severely for doing this, after all, you are only 13."

"Yes. It could be counted as an assault, Richard."

Richard took his hands in hers, they were cold, but Anne could feel herself burn under his touch, as if they were as hot as the sun.

He looked at her with his shining dark eyes.

"What about you, Anne? Do you count it as an assault?"

Anne shook her head fiercely. "Never. Your actions are never an assault to me, Richard."

"Then where does this take us, Anne?"

"I don't know..."

For another moment, there was silence. The two looked up at the moon before each other. Anne blushed.

Richard leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. Anne sighed happily and snuggled up to him, a lot comfier than the tree by the river she leaned on.

"It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it, Richard?" she asked.

Richard looked up at the moon again before turning to her.

"Yes. It is. " he stated, simply, frowning.

Anne leaned forward and turned to him, frowning as well. "What is it?" she asked.

The 16 year old thought for a moment before nodding and saying. "I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About what's beautiful."

Anne turned away, tears streaming down her face. So he lied, he didn't find her beautiful at all. Of course he wouldn't, why should he?

"Go ahead and say it!" Anne snapped, "Just say it!"

"Say what?" Richard asked, puzzled.

"You know what!"

"No I don't." Richard laughed, "I honestly don't know, Anne!"

She sniffed and whispered. "You don't think I'm beautiful do you?"

Richard was stunned. "What?" he whispered, before laughing again, "What?"

"It's not funny!"

He stopped laughing. "Of course it's not. Forgive me."

"Of course."

It was then that Richard turned to Anne and gasped himself. The moonlight was directly shining onto Anne, covering her in a radiant glow that made her seem immortal and delicate. Richard's lip trembled. She was so... Beautiful!

How could have he not noticed? Yes, he had told her that she was but then he hadn't fully seen her true beauty.

Anne turned to face him, frowning. Her face was now covered in a halo and Richard began to tremble all over. What was happening to him?

"You laughing now?" Anne asked, glaring at him.

Richard couldn't move, he knew what had happened to him. He had fallen in love. He slowly shook his head. "No. Never at you, Anne."

Anne nodded and turned away again. Richard could hear her crying.

He was so shocked that he felt compelled to comfort her immediately.

What Richard was about to do shocked him. He went over to Anne, wrapped his arms around her, turned her round to face him and hugged her. He didn't say anything.

Anne herself was shocked. She gasped and struggled slightly but soon, she buried her face into his chest, crying.

Richard stroked her hair and spoke soothing words. "I'm here... Don't cry now, I'm here." he whispered.

He held her like this for a while before Anne pulled away. She turned away from him.

"Forgive me." she murmured.

Richard was shocked. "For what?" he asked.

"For everything..."

Richard hugged her. "There's nothing to be forgiven. We've had a very eventful day."

"I broke your heart."

Now he was confused.

"When I ran away from everyone," Anne continued, "You were so upset. I did that, Richard, I made you upset."

Richard hugged her again. "No, you didn't, Anne. It was George. George made you upset, he made you run away. It was what he had done to you that made me upset, not you, Anne, never you."

Anne mumbled. Richard leaned forward and kissed her neck. "What's wrong?" he murmured against her skin.

"I'm, I'm not sure."

"Can I help you find that out?"

"That would make me happier than anything, Richard."

"Then let it be done..."

Richard held Anne in his arms as he watched her sleep. She looked so happy when she slept and Richard could help but feel happy with her.

She had allowed him to help her. She trusted him. He had helped her by listening to her talk about her fears. She had confided her most precious secrets to him and likewise he with her. They had listened to each other, comforted each other and held each other as they cried. They now had a bond that no one could break, no one. Should George be thanked? Had he helped this?

Richard shook his head. He would decide on that later. He turned his attention back to his friend. He smiled and kissed her head. So fragile, so delicate and so precious was this person to him. She was his world and he was sure that he was hers, sure of it. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You are my world, my light and my life. Without you, the world has no meaning. I would die if you died, I would have cared if you disappeared, Anne, never forget it that I love you."

He pulled back and watched as she gave a small smile. She had heard, he was sure of it.

Richard then picked her up and placed her on a blanket he had spread out by their horse. He then tucked her up and watched as the young girl smiled again. Richard then went over and laid down beside her. He watched again as she snuggled up to him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again before he too, fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Richard awoke to strong sunlight glaring down at him. He rubbed his eyes, blinked and sat up. He looked around. Where was he? What was he doing here? He then looked down and smiled. Now he remembered why...

Anne was laying peacefully on the blanket. Her chestnut hair sprawled out on his feet. The sun was shining down on her, covering her in a golden halo. Richard reached out and stroked her hair lightly. So fragile... He thought, as he smiled at her. He leaned forward and kissed her head and grinned when she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them, blinked and looked up. A look of surprise etched onto her face. "Richard?" she asked, confused, "what are you doing here?"

"I can say the same for you!" Richard laughed. He leaned over and kissed her head again. "Good morning!"

Anne smiled. "Morning." she replied.

She yawned for a moment before leaning over and hugging him. Richard looked surprised. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, grinning.

Anne looked up at him. "Anything."

She pulled back.

Richard pouted. "Hey, I was enjoying that!"

"Too bad, I'm done!"

Anne looked around. "We've been here all night?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"What's the time?"

"Don't know, but we'd best be heading back."

"Good idea."

Richard held out his hand and Anne took it. Helping each other to their feet, they both looked around.

Smiling, Anne placed her head on Richard's chest. Richard smiled at her and stroked her hair. "I love you, Richard..." she murmured, sighing happily.

Richard kissed her head again. "I love you too." he said, "with all my heart, Anne."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Truly?" she dared ask.

"Truly..." Richard smiled, leaning forward and kissing her lips for a moment.

"Then I am the happiest that I've ever been."

Richard smiled at her. He thought for a moment before taking off his ring. He bent down on one knee and held it out to her.

"Then will you take me as your own?"

Anne looked shocked.

"I pledge myself to you, Anne Neville. I promise to love and care for you, I shall be no one else's but yours. I give you my heart."

The young girl thought for a moment. He would be hers? No one else's? Oh, how she wanted that!

She placed a hand on his. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I love no one but you..." came his reply.

"Then I will take you as my own." Anne nodded.

Richard smiled at her. He looked at the ring before sliding it onto her finger. It fits perfectly, Anne thought, as she held it up her finger to look at it.

She looked down at Richard, who was still on his knee.

Anne thought for a moment before taking off a ring that she had been given when she was younger. "I don't have much to offer you," she said, "but will you take my ring? To take as your own?"

"I will."

She slid the ring onto his finger. He studied it. "It is all that I could wish for... "

He looked up at her. "Thank you." he said. He kissed her hand.

Anne placed a hand on his head. "Likewise," she said.

Richard climbed to his feet. "We are one now, Anne, never forget it."

Anne nodded. "Never, Richard, never."


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take them long to get back. Now that delight had come, it only took them a few minutes. Anne wished it had taken longer. She enjoyed leaning against Richard as he rode. It made her feel safe. Secure.

As they both pulled up into the castle, they were met by Francis and Isabel, who both gave them massive hugs and told them how worried everyone had been.

"Even George was worried!" Francis exclaimed. "he was in a right state, I can tell you now, Dickon!"

Walking hand in hand to the castle, they were met by Warwick, who gave both of them such big hugs that they almost stopped breathing!

After everyone settled down, Warwick and the others begged the couple to tell them exactly what had happened that night. So they did. Leaving out the fact that Anne had almost drowned, Richard had left her on her own in the dark and all the other romantic details, of course. They told them everything else, though.

Everyone marvelled at the two for their bravery and Warwick called the household to prepare for a celebration. "What better way to celebrate, then to have a celebration?" he had laughed.

Eventually, everyone left and Warwick called Richard in for a man-to-man chat. "Now, Dickon," he said, as he closed the door, "I want to thank you for looking after Anne. You know that she's very precious to us, don't you?"

"Yes sir." Richard agreed, nodding his head.

"And she's very precious to you, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"So, I've decided to betroth you to her. What better way for both of you than to have someone who knows each other well AND has royal blood?"

"I can't agree in any other way, sir."

"Then it's agreed. You will marry Anne when she comes of age, and George will marry Isabel."

"Does Edward know?"

"No. I will inform him later, but you will not tell him or anyone else besides Anne, Isabel and George. It will remain a family matter. No one else is to know, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You may leave."

As Richard left them room, he couldn't help but feel strange over the matter. Yes, he loved Anne, with all of his heart, but marry her? It would take some getting use to. However, he couldn't help but look forward to it and he knew that it would please Anne immensely. That was enough to make him happy. Her happiness meant more to him than anything in the world and he was determined to preserve it.


	13. Chapter 13

Anne lay in her room. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. How boring it was, being in her room with no one to talk to. Isabel was having embroidery lessons and the others were doing work. She wondered where Richard was, and if he was okay.

She had seen her father take him into his office and wondered wether he was in trouble.

How she longed to know...

As if her prayers had been answered, there was a knock on the door. However, she didn't get up, instead, she turned her head in the door's direction.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Anne, it's me!"

She grinned and climbed of the bed and headed towards the door. She opened it wide and smiled at her visitor.

"Did Father tell you off?" she asked.

"No, quite the opposite, actually!"

"Well, tell me!"

"Well, will you let me in?"

Sighing, she turned and motioned for her visitor to follow her. She sat down on the bed. They joined her.

"What did father say?"

"News you'll find most pleasing..."

"Well, go on!"

Sighing, the visitor got up and closed the door. They turned to look at Anne. "Private..." they stated, before joining her again.

"What's going on, Richard?"

Richard turned his gaze to her. He took her hands in his. They burned.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone besides Isabel?"

Anne nodded, frightened.

Richard must have noticed because his gaze softened.

"Hey, don't look so scared! This is good news!" he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"I won't tell a soul, Richard." Anne promised.

Richard pulled away and turned his gaze to her again.

"Your father plans to betroth us, Anne. You and me."

Anne dazed out completely. Marry Richard? MARRY RICHARD? Was this a dream? Please don't let it be a dream!

"You're joking...Right?"

Richard shook his head, grinning. "Nope. I knew you'd be pleased..."

He kissed her hands. "This is where we go, Anne. This is where we've been taken." He cocked his head to one side. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Anne shook her head. "I don't know..."

Richard looked hurt. "It's me, isn't it?"

Anne looked shocked. "No, no, Richard! It's not you! It's just...surprising."

"But do you like it?"

Anne looked down at her hands. " I-I don't know. No, yes, maybe, I- I-I..." she looked up into his dark blue eyes. "I do..."

Richard smiled. A smile that lit up his face and filled Anne's whole horizon. His eyes shone, glowed. Anne couldn't help but smile back.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips briefly, so briefly, but it felt to Anne like forever, then he pulled away.

"Then I like it too..." he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Francis was sweeping up the horse dung when he noticed someone was coming towards him. "Hey, Isabel. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Isabel leaned against the stable and raised an eyebrow at Francis.

"Have you heard what Father's done?" she asked.

"No." Francis said, shaking his head.

"He's betrothed us."

"To who?"

"Well, I've been betrothed to George."

"GEORGE?" Francis burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, Francis!"

"Sorry. It's just...George?"

"Yes. GEORGE!"

"He's an idiot!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"He's immature!"

"Don't remind me!"

Francis thought for a moment, before looking up at Isabel.

"What about Anne? Who's she been betrothed too?"

"Who do you think?"

"Dickon?"

"Bingo..."

"What does she think?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen her. I think she's happy about it, though."

"Of course she would. Dickon's very protective of her. You know how much he cares for her. Even though he tries to deny it."

"It's pretty obvious he does." Isabel remarked.

Francis turned to the pile of dung he had swept up. "Well, I'd better get back to work."

"Alright. See you later, Francis!" Isabel called, running back to the castle.

"See you!" Francis called back.

"George has been punished, Anne." Warwick told his daughter. "He has been confined to his room for the past few days and has been banned from any celebrations for the next two weeks."

Anne nodded. "Thank you, Father."

"Has Richard told you the news yet?" Warwick asked, winking an eye.

Anne blushed but didn't say anything.

Warwick grinned. "By the look on your face he has..."

The embarrassed girl nodded.

"He has, Father." she said.

"And I believe you are pleased?"

"Yes, Father."

"Then-"

The earl didn't get to finish. The door burst open and a young messenger stumbled in. "By God! What do you think you're doing, boy?" Warwick snarled, slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry my lord." The messenger stuttered. "But I have news of the King that you need to know."

Warwick's eyes widened and he lowered his arm. "Anne, leave us." he whispered, not turning to his daughter, keeping his eye on the messenger who now stood frozen like a icicle hanging from a tree. "Go...now."

Anne didn't need to be told twice. Giving a quick curtsy, she turned and ran from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know what's happening, Francis. Father's never been so… shocked. What if something happens to Richard? Or George? Or us?" Anne questioned, worried as she walked to the stables with her friend.

"I'm sure that nothing will happen, Anne." Francis assured, but he sounded uncertain.

The two sat down on a nearby bench.

"Could it be the King?" Anne asked.

"Probably…" came the reply.

"What do you mean, 'PROBABLY'?" another voice asked.

The two looked up to see Richard heading towards them. He did not look happy…

The startled pair quickly leapt uneasily to their feet.

"Oh, D-D-Dickon…" Francis stuttered, "We d-didn't mean it l-literally."

He turned to Anne. "I was just reassuring Anne. We don't know w-why my lord of W-Warwick is shocked at the news t-that he was given. We were j-just g-guessing."

Richard now stood there, arms folded, foot tapping. He was still frowning.

"You do not go round accusing people. Be that understood?" he stated, coldly, threateningly.

Francis looked shocked. Dickon had never acted this way. Not to the, at least!

"D-Dickon, I"

"Be that understood?" he repeated, colder and more menacing, dominating and threatening. He took a step towards them, so the frightened pair took a step back. Anne clung to Francis's tunic, terrified of the boy who she knew to be so caring, so selfless. She shook her head.

No. This wasn't Richard. This was something darker, much darker. This was Gloucester…

The man Richard was going to become was taking him away already. Her Richard was being taken away by anger and hurt. She knew he was, she could see it in those eyes. They were no longer light, bright and so full of love. They were now full of anger, hurt and coldness. How could one so young hold eyes meant for one so old? Eyes that had seen death and all the terrors of the world, that were never meant to be held in the body of a young boy, now glared at her like she was something vile, and disgusted him…

So why? Why Richard? Why poor Richard?

Francis nodded, his head bowed in defeat. "Yes, my lord…" he obeyed sadly.

The boy now known as Gloucester nodded. "Good. Now away with you. Go clean the stables or something…" he ordered.

Francis nodded again and ran off, eager, yet reluctant to leave a young, bewildered girl to face what now seemed to be a boy forced into a monster of a man on her own…

Anne stared at the both of them in pure anger.

Richard didn't seem to notice. He just stared at Francis as he fled and disappeared into the distance. After a while, he turned around and was surprised to find, realise, that she was still there.

"Well," he frowned, "what be you staring at? Leave now."

Anne shook her head. "No." she replied, standing her ground. "I answer to no one apart from my father."

Richard's eyes narrowed in a warning. He took a step towards her. "Leave now…"

"No Gloucester."

Richard took a winded gasp. No one called him that! No one apart from nobles!

"My name is Richard. And you will call me by that name, Lady Anne."

Anne glared at him. "No. And I am not to be called 'Lady Anne' from YOU, either."

"So we are even then?" he asked, looking at the ground, before looking back up at her.

Anne nodded. "So it seems," she murmured, doing the same.

There was silence for a moment between the two, before the angered, enraged girl took long, short strides towards him, till she was looking right up into his eyes…his soul…

"I am disgusted by you…" she hissed, "How could you be like that to Francis? We were only wondering what my father could be worried about. We never accused your brother of anything…"

Richard just stared at her with his dark, cold, unrevealing eyes. Anne took several steps back away from him before he could do anything.

"You know, I was worried about you. But now…why did I even bother?

She looked down at the ring her given her almost a week ago. "Richard gave me this ring," she whispered, stroking it lightly with a finger. She looked up at Gloucester.

"Richard gave me this ring, not Gloucester!" she announced, her voice now getting louder.

She stepped towards him again, so she was reasonably close, but had a good chance of getting away from him quickly if need be; "I gave my heart to HIM, not YOU. Never YOU."

Anne took of her ring and threw it at him. It hit him square on his head, and Richard could feel tears beginning to sting in his eyes as he bent down to pick it up. He lifted himself up as Anne slowly began to back way from him again. "Unless the Richard I know comes back…" she decided, "YOU will NEVER get my heart…"

She gave a quick curtsey. "Good day to you, Gloucester," she said, stiffly, before running off after Francis, leaving the foolish, stubborn boy on his own to deal with his anger.

Richard watched her as well as she ran, but tears were pouring down his cheek as she disappeared. He looked down at the ring in his hand for a moment, staring at it with dark, angry eyes, before throwing it onto the ground and kicking it away. He clenched his fists and stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving the bruised, dust, mud coated ring that was his heart behind him…


	16. Chapter 16

"Uggh! That, that fool! That stupid naive fool!" The Earl of Warwick cursed, slamming his hand angrily on the table. The Countess, his wife, raised an eyebrow and patted her husband's wrist. "What's Edward done now?" she asked, concentrating on her sewing.

Warwick growled. "What hasn't he done?" he hissed. "He's taken my brother George's title as chancellor away, and he's gone and given more titles and land to THOSE BLOODY WOODVILLES!" he slammed his fist on the table again and placed his head in his hands. "Why must he be such a fool?" he mumbled to himself, running his now sweaty hands through his short, spiked, now greasy hair. "Why must he act like a boy? He's a man, a king, for God's sake! A bloody anointed KING!" he clenched his hands together till they had turned white with the strain. The Countess looked up at him. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Warwick looked up at her, his eyes filled with uncertainty and anger. "I don't know. What can I do? Edward's taken this to far. First, he goes and marries that Woodville slut when I had already made plans with France to secure an alliance, then he gives those Rivers promotions and more stupid titles, THEN he makes my brother Archbishop of York and then denotes him, AND THEN he denies a marriage between George and Isabel!" he slammed his fist on the table a third time, and the Countess leaned forward and placed a sympathetic hand on his. "Dear, don't slam your wrist like that on the table, look, it's already red…" Warwick looked at his hand that was indeed swelling and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Sod the bloody wrist," he swore, "It's my ass that you should be caring about, woman!"

The Countess leaned back in her chair and carried on with her sowing. "Don't you think I care about that enough, Richard?" she stated, drily, as her husband poured some wine into a goblet near by his desk and slammed that too down on the table. The wooden table shook with mini earthquakes and the Earl slammed his other hand on the table to stop it vibrating. He cursed again and drank the wine in his goblet down in one gulp before slamming that down as well.

"You're going to break everything if you're not careful…" his wife observed, raising an eyebrow again as she tied a note at the end of the line that she was sowing. She placed it down by her chair and folded her arms. "So…" she asked, "what are you to do about Edward?"

Her husband looked up at her and sighed heavily, before sinking back into his chair. "He needs to be dealt with." He announced. "This has gone on for too long…"

"How are you going to deal with him?"

"Well…" the Earl said, looking up at her with wide, fearful eyes, "I'm going to have to change sides. I'm going…" he paused, licking his dry lips in thought before nodding, confirming his plan. "I'm going to have to dethrone him…"


	17. Chapter 17

Richard let out an angry sigh as he fell backwards onto his bed, his hands neatly curling round each other as he placed them on his stomach. He cursed under his breath and turned over onto his side to face the wall, frowning and pouting like a spoilt child.

"Why does EVERYTHING have to be so difficult?" he muttered, punching the wall with a fist. He cursed again and let out a small cry of pain and began to rub the reddening fingers.

He hadn't meant to snap at Francis or Anne like that, he was just angry. _**"But that isn't an excuse…"**_ his conscience pointed out to him.

The teenager growled and sat up. "I KNOW!" he yelled, "STOP TELLING ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ALREADY!"

He looked around, hoping that no one had heard him. Realising that he wasn't heard, he cautiously and slowly lowered himself back onto his bed again. He looked up at the ceiling.

He let out a sad sigh as he remembered what he had done, what he had said… "Damn you, Ned." He growled, "Why do you bring everyone into your own problems?"

Edward, Richard's brother, had been a fool yet again, and had taken away Warwick's title as Captain of Calais and had given it to Anthony Woodville, the dearly beloved brother of his wife, and that had caused a massive explosion within his court. Warwick had ranted and literally screamed at Ned behind doors he had thought were closed, and if that wasn't enough, he had taken two titles away from Warwick's brothers, George and John. Now THAT was a stupid move. John Neville was a dear friend and ally of Ned and like George Neville; he had given him a title, and had taken it away again. Is that the thanks John got? His well deserved title taken away from him without any thought or care and given to those scheming Percys? The sly, sickening, traitorous Lancastrians? What was Ned doing?

Richard sighed again. Was that why he was so angry? Because of what he had done to John? John was like another brother to him, but he knew that what Ned had done to John wasn't an excuse either.

"_So why am I so angry?" _he thought. He shook his head.

"Why would I snap at Francis and Anne for no reason? They're my friends aren't they?" He shook his head again.

"_**Maybe you're upset because you're hiding something from them…"**_ his conscience whispered, teasingly to him again.

Richard's eyes widened. "What?" he choked, before blinking his dark blue-grey eyes several times in astonishment and bewilderment. "No. No, I have nothing to hide, nothing."

"_**Are you suuurrreee?"**_ the voice cooed, teased, lured…

"Yes!"

"_**Poossitiive?"**_

"YES! NOW SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Richard cried, tears forming in his eyes. He pushed himself close up to the wall again and gave it several punches that gradually grew weaker. His hand slid down the wall and he let out choked, muffled sobs that racked and shook his entire body. He closed his eyes and felt the tears trickle softly and comfortingly down his cheeks. Richard couldn't help but be reminded of his mother's soft, comforting voice and touch. His mother's voice would calm him instantly whenever he had a nightmare, would sooth him till the pain went away. He let out a howl and punched the wall again in a rising anger and fury that surged through him like the drums of war beating louder and louder till he clutched them in agony.

"Stop! Please!" he cried, rolling around on the bed, squirming and writhing in pain.

"_**Time to face your fears, Richard Plantagenet…" **_the voice hissed… "_**See the ones you love DIE!"**_

"No!" Richard screamed, as flashes of his father and brothers appeared before him. "Edmund, Edward, George, Father! NO!"

He saw them being butchered. Saw them being struck down without any second thoughts from their killers. Edmund turned and smiled at him evilly. _"Time to face your fears, Dickon…"_ he cooed in a singsong voice, as the others turned to grin evilly at him as well.

"NOO! NO MORE, PLEASE!" Richard pleaded, tears streaming down his face even faster than ever before in his life.

"_**What's that?"**_ the voice giggled, _**"You want more? Well, if you say so!"**_

"NOO!"

The poor boy couldn't stop the images streaming through his head. His friends being butchered, murdered in a blood bath before his very eyes… Isabel, George, Francis, John… No. This couldn't happen, it couldn't!

The images flickered like a dying flame until it stopped closely up on one face. Richard gasped.

"_**Now Richard…"**_ the voice giggled again, before snarling, _**"LET'S SEE THE ONE YOU TRULY LOVE DIE BEFORE YOUR EYES AND YOU CAN"T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"**_

It zoomed out to reveal Anne standing there, a knife at her throat. Richard gasped, and his eyes widened. He backed up against the wall, his hands placed together in prayer. "No. NO, NOT HER, NOT ANNE!" he begged. "TAKE ANYONE, TAKE ME, JUST DON"T TAKE HER!" Tears blotched his face, making it all red and swollen. "PLEASE! NOT HER!"

"_**Why not her?"**_ the voice asked, suddenly soft., "_**Why not her, Richard?"**_

"Because- because-" he stuttered.

"_**Becaaauuse?"**_ the voice teased.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Richard cried, writhing in agony, as a pain surged through his small, slim body. "I LOVE HER! I'LL DIE WITHOUT HER!"

The voice was silent for a moment, before whispering darkly, _**"Looks like you'll have to die then…"**_

Richard didn't have a chance to protest. He couldn't do anything but watch as the silver, sharp sword, was driven deep into the pale pink flesh of the girl he loved. The only thing in this wretched world that he lived for. He watched with fresh tears in his eyes, as in slow motion, Anne dropped lifeless onto the floor, blood gushing out of the deep wound in her neck and throat. He watched her small body crumple to the floor like a wilting flower. He couldn't watch this, he couldn't! He growled and punched whatever he could, hot tears splurging down his face again and blurring his vision. He struck again and cried out as a hot pain seared through his hands. He collapsed onto something soft and held up his hands in defeat.

"Stop!" he pleaded, "Stop! You've done enough!"

"_**Oh no I haven't…"**_

Anne's face appeared to him again. She was crying. Richard reached out to her. "Anne! O' my love! Come back to me! Come back to me!"

Anne gave a small smile before whispering, _"Richard. Thou promised to be faithful and true to me…"_

Richard pulled back his hands, confused. "O' Anne! My love I have! I have!"

Anne frowned. "_Then heed this warning. Bloody and traitorous shall thou path be. Take care, for thou shall die in sorrow and despair. Thou shall die, cut off short… at Bosworth…"_

"What be 'Bosworth' my love?"

Anne smiled a sad smile. "_Why thy death, dear Richard…"_

Before Richard could respond, Anne's face disappeared and left Richard alone in darkness once more.

"ANNE!"

"_**You see, Richard…"**_ the voice snickered, _**"Life does not want you, no one wants you. YOU SHALL DIE ALONE AND LOST!"**_

"NO!" Richard cried, trying to hold back the pain, "NOO!"

"_**One more thing, Richard Plantagenet…" **_the voice added, mockingly,_** " Why don't see the face of those who killed your loves…"**_

Anne's body appeared again, but instead, it focused up on the figure holding the sword. It was black and covered, but then a pair of hands reached up and pulled the hood away.

Richard screamed. "NO! NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"_**You see…"**_ the Voice continued, "_**YOU ARE HATED!"**_

"NOOOO!"

The face of the murderer grinned back at him evilly with bright, white shining teeth.

It couldn't be possible…

"_**IT'S YOU!"**_ the voice taunted. _**"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FAMILY AND THE ONE WHO YOU LIVE FOR!"**_

Richard screamed and his whole world went into darkness with his evil self grinning back at him.

"_**Sweet dreams, Richard Plantagenet. Time to face your fears…" **_


	18. Chapter 18

**1469**

Twenty-year-old George Plantagenet stood in Warwick's chamber, looking down at the valley below him that stretched out for miles on end. He looked over at Warwick, who sat there by desk, watching the lad amusedly. Ten years had passed since his and Dickon's arrival at Middleham and now, he was going to be taken from the one place he could truly remember as home.

"George. I know this will be hard for you, but if you come with me, I will make you King of England when I dethrone Edward. I will let you marry Isabel!" He came over and placed his sturdy hands on the young man's shoulders. "You can have whatever you want. I swear it."

George bit his lip. He turned around and looked up at his cousin, who had been like a father to him all these years. "B-But, what about Dickon? I don't want to leave him." His lip quivered slightly and he tried to stand tall and proud to hide his cowardice.

Warwick sighed and tried to smile. "I will try to get Dickon to come with us, but…" he hesitated. "You know how loyal he is to Edward."

George thought for a moment. _Warwick, or his brothers? Land, power or loyalty? Dickon, or Isabel?_

"_Isabel…."_ He thought. _"I need you with me..."_

Edward had ignored him, wouldn't give him land or anything. He loved Dickon more than him. He wouldn't let him marry Isabel, his love and life support. Without her, he couldn't go on. _"Now I know how Dickon has always felt towards Anne…"_ he realised to himself. _"And how I now feel towards her sister…"_

"Edward has never given me anything." He stated quietly. "But you will. You'll give me lands. And titles, and power. You'll make me King, and you'll give me Isabel…"

Warwick nodded. "I will." he confirmed. "I will give you Isabel, and everything that you want, George. I promise."

George nodded. "Very well." he said, looking up from the floor to his cousin. "I will join you, and help you dethrone Edward." He held out his hand, Warwick held out his, and the two shook on it. Cementing their new alliance.

"_Dickon…"_ George pleaded inside his mind. _"Forgive me…"_


	19. Chapter 19

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, I beseech you wake up!" A weeping, anxious voice rang through the empty castle as terrified hands shook the Queen awake.

The golden beauty stirred, her bright blue-green eyes opened in anger and tiredness. She slowly sat up. "What is it? What causes you such distress that my sleep must be disturbed?"

The terrified servant stood before her, eyes wide in absolute fear, his body was shaking as he looked up at the mighty woman, once wife to Sir John Grey, a Lancastrian supporter. _"Who would have thought?"_ The servant mused. _"That this woman, a mere commoner, had become Queen to the mighty King Edward IV? Woodville scum… they say. Cockroaches of the Court. No one likes them. Wife to the mighty King Edward… ah, not so mighty anymore…" _

"Well?" The Woodville Queen snapped, her fierce, glaring eyes boring into his terrified ones. "Out with it! What do you have to tell me?"

The servant gulped, shaking and stuttering as he took his first breath. "Y-Your husband, King Edward, has been captured b-by the Earl of Warwick and the Duke of Clarence shortly after his army was defeated at Edgecote Moor. H-He was taken to Olney, before being moved to Warwick Castle, and has been held there for a few days…"

The Queen's eyes flew open properly at hearing the news. "Dear God…" she whispered. "Edward… my dear love, what have you done?" She turned to the servant, who stood there, relieved to have delivered the news and was now no longer shaking in fear. "Madam, what do we do now?" he asked, his voice clearer.

Elizabeth sighed in thought. "We stay here. I will not have that fool Warwick remove me from my rightful place as Edward's queen. Let him try! However, arrange for my clothes and belongings to be packed. Have my daughters' belongings be packed as well. If Warwick tries to attack us, then we'll be ready to flee."

The servant nodded, and ran off to prepare the arrangements. Once he was gone, Elizabeth went down on the floor to her knees and prayed that Edward would be safe. "Please Lord, keep my Edward safe from harms way. He is my family's only hope; he is my only hope, my life, my love, and all. Send him to me safely, please, I beg of you, don't take him away from me…"

She then climbed back into bed and prayed all night for the safety of her King, who had first met her out on the road, underneath the large oak tree with her two boys: Thomas and Richard, in Grafton…

***Meanwhile, at Warwick Castle…***

"Ah, Warwick, how nice to see you, and Clarence, dear brother, too! To what do I owe this great pleasure?" Edward IV grinned, lifting his strong, long, sturdy legs onto the desk which had been placed in front of him. He rested his hands behind his head, and his eyes glinted with an even larger grin than what was etched onto his face. "Tis not often that I have two of my dearest relatives in private company! Now, if only Dickon was here, then I'd have my closest friends with me. Wouldn't that make the time fly by, eh?"

Warwick frowned. "Ned, we're not having a party. You're here by your own actions- first, marrying that Woodville slut!" He slammed his fist on the table, and stared right into Edward's face. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this! Don't deny it!"

Edward showed no signs of fear on face. He blinked his eyes slowly, and stared up at his cousin. "I know, Richard, I know. And… I regret none of it." He gave a sly grin. "Deal with it Warwick, deal with it."

Warwick's face went bright red. He lifted up his hand again, and cursed, before turning around to face Clarence, who sat in the corner, idly playing with a pack of cards.

Warwick gave him a smile. "At least Clarence knows his loyalties, right George?"

George looked up, his baby blue eyes, showing no emotion whatsoever. "Yes, Warwick." He answered, looking back down at his pack of cards.

Edward peered round his cousin, he grinned. "Hey, George!" he yelled. "Remember when we played hide-and-seek at Pontefract Castle when we were boys, and Edmund fell into the river by surprise when we crept up on him?" he fell into fits of laughter, falling onto the floor, and rolling around like an excited puppy.

George stared at his older brother, and slowly, he began to smile. He let out a little laugh, and soon fell into fits as well. "Edmund didn't know what hit him!" he exclaimed. The two brothers looked at each other and smiled, their bond not broken from the recent events that had happened.

Still laughing, George looked up at Warwick, expecting a smile from his father-in-law, and his smile fell when he saw the frown that covered the older man's face. He looked at Edward, who was still laughing, and gave a sad look. "Sorry, Ned…" he whimpered. "I-I am no longer your ally. Y-You have to be quiet." When Edward didn't stop laughing, Clarence yelled, "QUIET!" Edward looked up in surprise. "You have to obey our orders. No laughing, no smiling, no joking, and NO MEMORIES!" he went straight over to Edward, and looked at him straight in the eye, their heads almost touching. "Please, Ned." He pleaded. "I cannot laugh with you." Edward looked up at him. He reached out and grabbed George's arm.

"Then join me, George. Please, Dickon and I want you to come back to us. Leave Warwick, join us. Brother…" He whispered quietly so their cousin couldn't hear them, "George, I need you here. I need you with us. I love you, please…"

George's bottom lip quivered. He looked over at Warwick, and then back at Edward. There were tears in his eyes.

"You did not want to execute Lord Rivers, or his son. Warwick did that. I know you didn't." Edward stated, pleading now with his eyes, instead of his words. "You're not a murderer, George."

George let out a sob, and his body shook. He pulled away. "I'm sorry, Ned." He sobbed. "You wouldn't let me marry Isabel. You wouldn't give me what I wanted. You casted me out for those Woodvilles instead. You love Dickon more than me…"

He turned around and faced Warwick, who stood, watching them. He nodded at his father-in-law, and Warwick came striding over. He placed his hands on George's shoulders and glared at Edward, who was now in disbelief. "You see, Ned. You have to obey our orders now. No use trying to persuade George to change sides, because, like I just said, he knows where his loyalties are…"

"Now." he said, pushing a document towards the defeated king, "Sign." And the young man had no choice. Giving one last pleading look at his brother, he bent over, and started to sign Warwick's demands, no one seeing a lone tear that trickled down his face….


	20. Chapter 20

Warwick didn't keep Edward as a prisoner for long. He tried to rule in Edward's name, but many of the nobility weren't fooled. They owed much of their lands and money to the King. Without him, many of them wouldn't be rich men they were. A rebellion soon took place, and Warwick had no choice but to release the loved king- which happened in September. "I do not want to harm Warwick or Clarence," he told Richard, his only loyal brother, "but I do want reconciliation with them."

For a few months a _"__modus vivendi"_ had been created between Warwick and the king, but this all fell apart when Warwick's brother Montagu had his title of Earl of Northumberland taken away and instead given to Henry Percy, a no good Lancastrian. Richard remembered when he had had that nightmare a year ago. He knew that that would happen. He knew. And now it was too late to attempt any reconciliation. Now, it had gone too far…

Edward had been set a trap when there had been disturbances in Lincolnshire, which had sent him north. This meant that he could be confronted and again captured by Warwick's men. Richard knew that Edward was way too smart to be captured, and he was right. Edward discovered the plan for his capture when Richard, Lord Welles, an ally of Warwick, was overpowered and caught at Losecote Field and gave away the plan.

Now Warwick was stuck…

In the light of the main room, Warwick stood by the window, looking out at the rain that dribbled down it like tears. His tears, no doubt.

George sat in the corner, his feet resting on one of the chairs of the table, and he stared at his pack of cards that he fiddled with in his hands. The same cards that he had at Olney in '69. Now it was 1470. He and Warwick had tried to rebel again, but had failed, and now they were stuck. What was there to do? Nobody wanted another battle; this war was hated by almost everyone. _(Though there were quite a few he knew he didn't...)_

He hated himself, he hated Ned, and he hated Dickon! He hated everyone! Everyone had brought him nothing but hurt and rejection. He was the middle son, no one cares about the middle son. No one! George clenched his fists in anger. "It's not fair!" he thought, seething. _"With Edward, I'm ignored and with Warwick, I'm still ignored! No one cares about me! No one loves me!"_

He could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes, and soon they were trickling down his face and onto his hands and clothes. _"I hate you Ned! I hate you Dickon! I hate you Warwick!"_ he yelled inside his mind. _"I hate you all!"_

His angry thoughts were silenced when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up. Isabel stood over him, looking down at him concerned. She was huge, for inside her was their child. Their hope. George quickly closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting her to see him cry. Isabel's face crumpled and she sat down next to him, and leaned against him. George said nothing in response, but squeezed her hand tightly when she started to lightly caress it with her fingers.

She looked over at Anne, who was sitting in the far end of the room. Isabel's face crumpled even more at the sight of her. Anne was lying down on the second bed in the room, _(the first was near George)_ and was facing the wall. She didn't say anything at all, but Isabel could definitely tell that she wasn't sleeping. _"No, she must be crying…"_ Isabel thought. _"Poor Anne…" _

She looked over at her mother, the stern, yet caring Countess of Warwick, also called Anne, who sat still and said nothing at all, just staring, simply staring, at her husband standing by the window, who continued to watch the rain fall endlessly down the windows and onto the ground.

Isabel shook her head. She'd had enough. Standing up, wobbling slightly due to her heavy frame, she started to walk out the room. No one seemed to notice her…

She'd only made it out the door when she felt something clutch her arm. Looking up, she saw George looking down at her with a steady gaze. He reached out gently and stroked her face with his fingers. Isabel shivered in pleasure at the touch and laced her fingers tightly in his. He gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Slowly, he helped her leave the room and climb the stairs leading to their room, leaving Anne, the Countess and Warwick together in the depressing room.


	21. Chapter 21

_BIG apologises for not writing recently! Hope this makes up for it!_

_Bess Woodville- Glad you like my version of George and my telling of events! :-D_

* * *

><p><em>1470, Near Calais<em>

"_Isabel is too weak,"_ Anne thought, as she wiped the sweat off her sister's dangerously warm forehead. _"The babe is too early and it's all father's fault!"_

The traitorous earl and his family had fled not long ago to Calais, to seek refuge there for they were loyal to Warwick and would surely grant them refuge from Edward. It was too dangerous for Isabel, though, as she was quite near her time, but Warwick had forced them to get on a ship, when they should have been on land for her, and the babe's, safety.

Now she had gone into labour. It was too early.

A scream echoed again throughout the tiny room they were in, and Anne winced as her sister grabbed a tight hold of her hand as another wave of pain hit her. "Make it stop!" she screamed. "Anne, make it stop!"

Anne could do nothing but watch and try to calm her sister's worries, but inside she was just as scared as everyone else was…

"Land ahoy!" came the long awaited cry from the ship's lookout. "Calais, straight ahead!"

Everyone let out a heavy, held-in sigh and smiled at one another. Isabel let out a cry of joy, but winced again as another spasm hit her.

"Not long now, Isabel!" Anne said positively. "We are at Calais! You will be fine, so will the babe!"

Isabel gave her a weak smile.

The door burst open and Warwick came in, fuming. Everyone gasped. Isabel grabbed Anne's hand again. George came hurrying in, his face pale.

"They won't let us in!" Warwick seethed.

"Why?!" The Countess asked, shock in disbelief. "They are loyal to you, Husband. Surely they would let you in!"

Warwick sat on a chair, his head in his hands. "No," he whispered. "They are loyal to Edward now. He got their loyalty first. We have to go somewhere else."

A stunned silence filled the room. Isabel cried out, and George hurried to her side.

"George…" she murmured, burying her face in his chest. "Where are we to go now?!"

George rocked her gently, but said nothing. His face stone hard, but laced with tears.

Warwick stood up. "We shall go to France," he decided. "And beg safety from King Louis."

He turned to Isabel. "Stay strong, daughter."

To George, "Stay strong, my son-in-law."

To Anne, he gave a nod. "We need you now, Anne," he said, before leaning forward and whispering, "Though your heart is on the side of King Edward."

The young girl looked at her father in shock and surprise. Did he mean Richard? Did he mean her?

Warwick's grim face told her everything she needed to know.

* * *

><p>"The head is crowning, Isabel!" Anne cheered, as a large wave hit the side of the ship. "Not long now, sister!"<p>

"One more push," the Countess said encouragingly. "One more push, daughter, and your pain shall be over."

Isabel nodded, grabbed her sister's hand, and pushed with all the energy she had left. The babe slid out and the exhausted young woman laid her head back on the sodden pillow, sighing with relief.

But the babe did not cry...

* * *

><p>"It's a small, weak thing," the Countess observed sadly. "I fear it shall not live through the night."<p>

Isabel's face crumpled and she burst into tears. George hugged her comfortingly, as she again buried her face into his clothing of his chest. He turned his head to the Countess. "How long do you think?" he asked, his mouth dry from bitter tears.

She shook her head. "A few hours…"

She held the babe out to George. "It's a girl," she said. "Would you like to hold her?"

George gingerly took the babe from his mother-in-law and rocked it gently. The babe gave out a thin, weak, ready cry and George's face crumpled and tears spilled over down his face.

"O cruel life…" he whispered. "You give my brother a strong boy, and I get a girl that will not last the night…"

He looked up at Anne. "I think she should be named after her aunt." He looked to the Countess. "And her grandmother."

He turned back to Isabel, to still crying, and back again. His eyes were red and swollen. "Will you do us the honour, sister?"

Anne nodded. "George, for you, anything."

The middle of the York Brothers gave a small, watery smile.

Looking down at his child, he kissed her head, which let out a weak wail at his touch, but when he looked up his smile had gone and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. "Tis your fault, Ned!" he cursed. "You bastard son of an archer!"

He handed the child to Anne. "I hate him…" he murmured, before saying louder, "I HATE HIM!" and he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Baby Anne let out a screech like a dying pig, and her aunt rocked her gently to calm her. She looked at her mother, who stared at her with sad, hollow eyes, no threat of tears showed in them.

"_Oh, Richard…"_ Anne thought. _"God give us all mercy. For God knows when I will see you again…"_

She looked down at her niece again.

"_Richard…"_ She thought of his face, his charming, kind smile. "_My one and only love…"_

The waves rocked gently, and out far, far away, in a similar ship, Richard lay in his bed, on his side, looking at his reflection in a mirror on his wall. He looked at his ring that he'd given her years ago, still coated with a thin layer of dirt from the ground it had been thrown into in the fit of anger that he still felt with a passion.

"Anne… I love you," he whispered.

The silence of the room, and the rocking sounds of the waves was his cold reply…


	22. Author's Note

_Hi there to all you fellow fanfic writers! I'm so surprised and delighted to see how many reviews there are for this story- Anne Of York: The Plantagenet's Rose! I'm so glad you all like it! It seems since The White Queen aired on TV that this story has boomed in popularity, so I guess I have that to thank! And all of you too, so thank you!_

_I just want you all to know that I am not dead, and that I do intend to continue this story. Since I last updated it, I've learnt more on medieval history, so when I write the next one, I know more about what was going on and what life was like then. I do intend to continue this to the very end with the Battle of Bosworth, so don't despair! I am alive and full of thanks for you all!_

_Stay with me and I shall deliver!_

_As Richard III himself said: "Loyalute me Lie"- Loyalty binds me. I promise I will finish this story! And keep your eyes out for updates on my current stories! I am loyal in my promise! I will finish this story!_

_Thank you all,_

_RichardIII1955_


End file.
